


Saving Grace

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Hurt, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: It was one dreadful night. A night that haunted Mikey's dreams. The spray of blood, the screams that echoed across the stale air. It wasn't just any screams, but the screams of his older brothers mirroring his own. The next thing he knew, darkness had consumed him.Mikey wakes up to the aid of April and Casey. And it's then that the youngest turtle realizes that his bros are gone. Now it's only up to the nun-chuck wielder to find his bros and rescue them. Will the youngest be able to find confidence in himself to do the one thing that his bros need the most?
Kudos: 7





	1. Fateful Night

This was it. He was so going to die. Mikey’s vision swam, dizziness wracking through his mind. His brain was pounding against his skull. Gazing around, he noticed that his arm was covered with blood. Blood was everywhere. It was spitting through the air. His right shoulder seemed to be poking out, the bone obviously broken. Mikey couldn’t feel his arm at all, the pain was too excruciating. 

All he could hear was screaming, his brothers screaming. The pain was agonizing, but he fought against it, rising to his feet. No… he wouldn’t let this happen. His bros needed him, he needed to be strong for them. If he had to die protecting them then so be it. Mikey would give it his all. If they were going down then so was he. 

His steps were wobbly, forcing himself despite the pain. It was like his entire body was screaming at him. As painful as everything felt, he somehow felt numb at the same time. The tears were sticky against his cheeks, but they stung. It was like his own tears were betraying him, they too adding more pain. 

It’s crazy how a simple patrol suddenly turned into life or death. The coolness of the midnight air didn’t seem welcoming anymore. The stench of blood was so strong that it seemed like the entire world was bathed in it. 

Mikey grunted, feeling a tight grip clasping around his throat. He couldn’t see his adversary for he was behind him. Only choking noises escaped his throat, as blood trickled out from his lips. The air was tight, he felt like he was suffocating. His lungs began to starve, as Mikey could feel the blood eroding from his face. His nun-chucks fell from his grasp, clanging against the slick coated cement of the roof.

“LET HIM GO!” he heard someone growl. It was Raph. The hothead staggered, one hand clutching his bloody arm. Mikey could see how swollen his foot was, bent in a weird angle. However, that didn’t stop Raph. He glared daggers at the opponent that held Mikey in his grasp. 

Donnie was behind Raph, his bo staff broken in half. He seemed to be unconscious, a bit of red liquid oozing out from the side of his head. As for Leo, the eldest had cuts littered about his body. His usual royal blue mask was completely tainted with red. “MIKEY!” His katanas were forced back, the splitting metal screeching through the air. That’s when the youngest felt it. A white-hot blinding pain colliding against the side of his head. A sickening crunching noise echoed into the stale air. Mikey knew that sound, the sound of bone breaking. 

Everything was a blur, the turtle found himself lying on his side. There were blurry blobs all around him, red, blue but mostly red. For once Mikey had never seen so much blood before in his life. He could taste blood in his mouth, pooling over his tongue. He couldn’t help but to stare at everything. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t respond. 

The darkness seemed intoxicating, lurking at the edges of his vision. He tried to fight against it, however, this time he couldn’t hold it back anymore. The last thing he saw was the flash of black and yellow. The darkness caught him, dragging him under. It was then that Mikey succumbed much to his distaste. All at once the ear-splitting chaos seemed to end, just in the matter of seconds. The world was nothing but a void of ebony, and filled with utter silence.


	2. Rousing Pain

The darkness stirred, voices echoing into Mikey’s ears. He didn’t fully understand everything they were saying, but he managed to catch a few phrases.

“His shoulder’s dislocated, you’re going to have to snap it back in place.”

“He’s lost too much blood- needs blood transfusion.”

“But he’s a mutant turtle!”

“It’s the only thing that we can do to save him!” Mikey groaned, his vision still dark. What was going on? He could still hear their voices, the sound painful to his ears. Everything hurt, his body was on fire. Hands were touching him, the pain exploding.

Then he felt it, a hand on his right shoulder. The sound of bone popping, snapping back into place followed by excruciating pain that reverberated through his entire body. Mikey let out a blood-curling scream, his eyes flying open as he was blinded by the intensity of the light.

“Mikey!” He could feel gentle hands pushing him back against something soft. But he could only scream at the top of his lungs. The pain was too much, the light even hurt. He just wanted everything to end. “Dim the lights, Jones!” The freckled terrapin continued to scream, tears streaming out from his eyes. His head was spinning, he felt dizzy. In that moment he caught a blurry image of April’s face before he blacked out again.

Mikey didn’t know how long he was out, but he was suddenly pulled back. His breaths came out ragged and sharp. He could still see them, his brothers, the blood that sprayed through the air. The way he screamed Donnie’s name before the purple masked turtle was rendered unconscious. The bloody gash that tore across Leo’s face, bleeding profoundly as it stained his bandana. The sight of bone sticking out from Raph’s ankle, the swelling of purple and blue covering his lower foot.

And then the feeling of being suffocated, gasping for air. The last thing was the blinding and crushing impact that he felt. Mikey screeched, eyes ripping open as he spurted. His entire body was sweating. His heart was beating irregularly, like it could rip out from his plastron at any given moment.

“Mikey!” he felt a warm hand touching his forearm. He turned his head, breathing heavily as he came face to face with April. It was then that the turtle realized that a breathing mask was over his nose and mouth.

“Ap-” he croaked, his voice raw and coarse.

“It’s okay, Mikey,” she whispered soothingly. “You’re gonna be okay…” That’s when he recognized the other familiar teen that stood on the other side of his cot. Casey smiled at him, holding a thumbs up.

“Welcome back, dude.”

Taking the opportunity to scrutinize his surroundings, Mikey found himself in some sort of white room. The walls were white, including the floor. He was lying on some sort of cot. There were many tubes attached to his body, IVs in his arms, one that was connected to a bag of red liquid. He could see the bandages on both April and Casey’s arms. So they gave him blood? Not to mention there was a monitor beside him.

But wait! Mikey could feel himself panic. He wasn’t in the lair! He wasn’t in the lab! “I’m in a hospital!?” He exclaimed, despite his dry voice. April quickly reached out to stop him from ripping out the IVs from his arms.

“It’s okay, Mikey. Casey and I managed to speak with some doctors to help you. At first, they thought that we were crazy. But I begged them to help you, for you were my friend. A doctor and a vet managed to save you. Casey and I donated some blood, along with the vet who also inserted turtle blood into the mix as well since you’re technically half human and turtle.”

“So I’m not being experimented on?” Mikey questioned, eyes wide with horror at the horrid thought. He didn’t want to recall what nearly happened last time.

“No. The doctors understood and believed us once we showed them your condition. We told them that you needed to be in a place away from prying eyes. So they put you into a secluded room where the only humans that could see you were Casey and I along with the two doctors. They told us that they wouldn’t file you or anything.”

“Whew, that’s a relief,” Mikey sagged in relief against the cot. He groaned at the sting of pain, taking in another deep rattling breath.

“We’re just glad that you’ll be okay,” April rubbed his arm gently. Mikey choked suddenly, as realization struck him like a freight train. He remembered why he woke up screaming the first time.

“My bros!” he ripped the breathing mask from his face. He could feel his breathing becoming erratic as April grasped the clear mask.

“Mikey!” He could feel himself being pushed back down once again. April placed the mask back over his mouth, make sure that he wouldn’t knock it off again.

“You need to breathe man,” Casey said, keeping Mikey down onto the cot.

“Relax, Mikey. You’ve been hurt pretty bad, you need to rest,” April pulled her hand back, rubbing the top his head.

“What happened?” the freckled terrapin rasped. “Where are my bros?” He noticed the looks of melancholy on both April and Casey’s faces. April teared up, gazing down as Casey gritted his teeth tightly. “What happened!?” Mikey asked, louder this time. He hacked, trying to calm himself down.

“They’re gone….” April whispered.

“What?” Mikey blinked, he couldn’t believe his ears. Well, he technically didn’t have any outer appearance of what looked like ears. Yet, he wondered if he had heard that right.

“They were taken away,” Casey elaborated, folding his arms across his chest as he scowled.

“We could only manage to save you,” April replied, finishing. Mikey felt himself staring at the wall as it felt like the entire world had collapsed beneath his feet. His heart began to constrict as tears pooled from his eyes.

“No, no, no, n-n-no…. they can’t be!” Sobs wracked his body, causing the turtle to flinch at the flare of pain. “Ah!”

“We’re so sorry, Mikey…”

“No!” The orange masked turtle hollered, thrashing against the cot. He tried to sit up but found that he couldn’t move one of his legs. It was covered with a giant cast, with bandages that were wrapped all around his body, even his head. “I need to find my bros! I need to…” he was stopped once again, jerking against the many pairs of hands that held him down. He even felt two other pairs of hands holding him down as well, and he could assume that it was the doctor and the vet.

“Listen up turtle-humanoid thing.” Mikey froze as he was forced to gaze at a stranger’s face. The woman gave him a solemn expression, one full of worry. “You can’t get up. You’re critically injured you hear? You’ve suffered a concussion, blows to the side, dislocated shoulder that was popped back in place. Your right leg is broken, your arm we had to stitch back together because it was barely hanging. You’ve even suffered wounds to the neck, due to constriction of oxygen and blood flow, which is why you’re having trouble breathing. Your left wrist is infected due to blood clotting from a wound. The top skin that connects to your plastron has been ripped. There is no way that you are in any condition to leave this room.”

Mikey relented, finally allowing himself to stop resisting. He turned his head to the side, crying as the tears burned against his cheeks. The turtle could feel April hugging him gently, yet firmly. He continued to sob, his body quaking vehemently. How could it come to this?


	3. Imprisoned

**MEANWHILE INSIDE A DARK WAREHOUSE**

"Ugh, what the shell just happened?" a voice groaned, bringing a hand to the side of his face only to bring it back to find it coated with dried up blood. He grimaced at the sting of pain flaring up his leg as he yelped. Gazing down, that's when he saw it, bone sticking out from his ankle. It was bent backwards, and he nearly felt bile rise up through his throat. His ankle was swollen, blue, purple and black.

"We've been captured, Raph." He turned his head sharply to find Leo gazing at him. Bars separated them, and that's when the hothead realized that they were in cages.

"Leo?" he staged toward the blue masked turtle. Leo's eyes were dull, his bandana stained with blood. Raph caught sight of the cuts that littered Leonardo's body, blood dried up. "Donnie?" he turned his head to find the purple masked turtle in the cage on his other side.

The genius turtle was conscious, his shell leaning against the cold brick wall. Raph growled once he noticed the sight of the bloody gash on the side of his head. Donnie had taken off his bandana, using it to try to stop the bleeding on his head.

"I'm h-here," Donnie replied, his voice sounding weak. The turtle's skin looked visibly pale, as that blow to the head suffered him a concussion.

Raph sagged in relief, knowing that his brothers were still alive. Wait.... a thought dawned on him, his heart skipping a beat. "Where's Mikey?" When Leo nor Donnie couldn't reply Raph growled, clenching his fists around the bars of his cage. "He can't be dead!"

"All I remember was that we were out on patrol," Leo sighed, leaning against the cold bars. "Then we were ambushed, everything was chaos. I have never seen so much blood in the span of one night," Leo blinked, staring down at the ground as if the image still haunted him. Raph closed his mouth, allowing the leader to press on. "Donnie was knocked unconscious, your ankle was broken Raph, blood trailing down your arm. I fought with everything I could, but then my katanas got sliced and broken. The last thing I remember was seeing Mikey get choked, his leg was broken... his arm was barely hanging almost completed ripped off..."

Raph growled fervently at that confirmation, his knuckles turning white as they tightened around the bars. "That bastard...."

"And the next thing I know, Mikey was thrown against the ground. There was an ear-splitting crack that echoed loudly. His jaw was hanging open, blood pooling out from his mouth. You lunged Raph, but then you were socked in the face, rendered unconscious. I remembered my horrid scream, tears blurring my vision. I saw April and Casey for a moment, they were running towards us, but it was too late. I felt the blow to the head, and everything faded to darkness. Next thing I know I wake up to find the three of us imprisoned in these cages."

"Who did this?" Raph hissed, gritting his teeth angrily. "Do you any of you remember who the shell attacked and captured us?"

"Well, I know for a certainty that we aren't in Shredder's Lair," Donnie mused, closing his eyes. "We seem to be inside some sort of abandoned warehouse, and if you look close enough you can see the purple dragon insignia marked on that wall." The olive-green turtle pointed ahead of them, opening his eyes again.

"So... the Purple Dragons finally got tough..." Leo muttered in disbelief.

"Doesn't matta, I'm gonna find that bastard who hurt Mikey! We don't even know if he's alive! We're getting out of here!" The red masked turtle banged himself against the bars of his cage.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice replied, stepping out from the shadows. His dark silhouette stood towering. Raph immediately recognized the tattoos that covered the lengths of his arms and his chest.

"You.... You did this! You're the one who choked Mikey!" Raph growled, reaching a hand through the bars to grasp a fistful of Hun's collar of his shirt. He remembered those tattoos as clear as day.

"You monster!" Donnie blurted as well.

Hun smiled, a coy and wicked one. He spat directly into Raph's face as this only infuriated the turtle even further. He released his grip on the man, as Hun took a step back. "In case you've forgotten, there is not a chance that you will escape those cages." The black-haired man snickered, walking around as he gazed at Leo and Donnie as well. "I see that my men have done a number on you." He stood directly in front of the purple dragon insignia that was on the wall. "And that petty orange one was this close to death," he held out his hand to show the size of an inch.

Raph growled, banging himself against the metal of the bars. Leo scowled darkly, his midnight blues turning into an icy lake. Donnie too stood up, glaring daggers at Hun.

"If you've killed him then so help me I'll slice your head!" Raph growled. "And kill you so hard that you-"

"Your threats are meaningless," Hun turned himself around to face the locked doors of the cages. "You can't do anything stuck inside those pitiful cages," Hun grinned. He then slammed his fist against the bars of Donnie's cage, causing the purple masked turtle to yelp as he took a step back further inside his cage. "If it weren't for those two idiotic teens who dragged that useless turtle's body away, I've would've finished him off sooner." The three turtle brothers shared a glance betwixt themselves, nodding their head in slight relief. April and Casey they took Mikey, and that meant that there was a greater chance that the youngest was still alive.

Hun pulled out a dagger from his pocket, twirling it with his fingers. "But you don't have to worry. I've sent a search party for that turtle freak. Once they bring him back, then I can finish what I started."

"YOU DARE LAY ONE FINGER ON HIM I'LL!" Raph hissed, fists banging against the bars.

"Or what, you'll kill me?" Hun leaned forward, his laughter filled with malice. "Your threats don't scare me. And besides, you'll have to soon accept the fact that there is no chance of escape. I am certain that what I did to that turtle, he's in no condition to be coming here to save your shells. And besides, how could a worthless turtle even save you?"

"He's not worthless," Leo growled, head in between a space of two bars. He glared daggers at Hun who brought his face up dangerously close to his own.

"We shall see about that," Hun smirked, pulling his head back. "For the time being. I'm bored, and when I'm bored I like to do horrible things." His evil smirk widened at the shock written across Donnie's face. "Ah yes, horrible things indeed." Hun twirled the dagger even more. "Perhaps I'll have some fun with the three of you."

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN THE HOSPITAL**

* * *

Mikey sighed, draping an arm over his face. He couldn't handle this anymore. His bros were gone and missing, and he was stuck here in a hospital and bed-ridden? He didn't know what condition his brothers could be in, and whether they were actually alive in that matter. April and Casey had been good with him all day long. The doctors feed him some food, although the vet tried to feed him a lettuce. Mikey grimaced, stating that he wasn't a turtle and would rather eat pizza. To say that both doctors were shocked, was an understatement. April explained to them that Mikey's appetite was that of a human's. Therefore, he was finally given real food.

The turtle had waited until night time. April and Casey were both sound asleep in their chairs. This was now the perfect opportunity. Mikey slowly removed the IVs from his arms, and the breathing mask. He put on a small breathing tube that was hooked around him, with two tiny nozzles that went into his nostrils. This would do.

With that, he snuck out the window of the hospital room. His body was screaming, and he had to bite down hard on his lip to keep himself from crying out in pain. He couldn't move his one broken leg, so he had to drag it as the bottom of the cast scrapped against the cement.

It felt like an eternity just to climb up onto a rooftop. The pain was so blinding that Mikey had to use all of his will power to not pass out right then and there. He breathed heavily, sweat dotting his forehead.

He had saved his bros countless times before, but this was nothing like those other times. This was the real deal.

"Mikey!" he could hear his name being called across the cool air. The turtle grunted, eyes widening in horror. No, no, no, he couldn't back down now. He needed to save his bros! He needed to go out and find them, and he would do it no matter what, even if he was crucially injured.

"Mikey!" It was then he felt a hand grasping his non-injured shoulder roughly, forcing him back. "What the heck, man!?" Casey was behind him, keeping a tight grip on the turtle. April climbed up the fire escape, until she too stood on the rooftop.

"What are you doing out here?" April asked.

"Searching for my bros, what else?" Mikey retorted, trying to break free from Casey's grasp. The attempt was in vain, as he yelped as a bolt of pain shot up his middle and down his leg.

"Are you crazy?" Casey exclaimed, turning the turtle around to face him.

"You still can't go out like this, Mikey," April frowned, walking to stand in front of the freckled terrapin. "You're in no good condition to even fight! You're still injured, you must rest. You need to allow yourself more time to heal."

Tears burned in the back of Mikey's eyes. "I hate this!" he choked, feeling April and Casey slowly and gently lifting him up. It was no use, they were right. He was in no condition to even fight.

"I know, I know," April whispered, rubbing the side of his head as Mikey began to ball. He could feel his vision blurring, before he passed out due to exhaustion.


	4. Torment

“Take those two to their chambers.” It was an order, as the three turtles braced themselves in their prison. Several guards assembled together in front of the three prison cages, reaching between the bars to chain the turtles. “The blue one is mine.”

Raph growled, feeling his chains being jerked. Two large men shoved him forward as the other two did the same with Donnie. Leo glared menacingly at Hun as he watched his two brothers be taken out from the room.

“What are you doing with them?” the eldest turtle growled, fingers curling around the bars of his cage. His midnight blues were nearly dark as navy.

“Nothing that concerns you,” Hun grinned, continuing to twirl his blade. He turned his head, nodding a few of his men. They took the hint, immediately opening the cage and dragging Leonardo out.

The leader grunted, feeling himself being shoved onto his knees. He lifted his gaze up as Hun stood in front of him. It was then, Leo heard a horrid scream. It was none other than Donnie’s and he could hear the sound of banging.

“What are you doing with them!?” the leader hissed, jerking his head up as he glared dangerously at Hun. It was then he felt the pain. Hun swung the blade, creating a deep gash across Leo’s right shoulder. The blue masked turtle yelped, biting his lip tightly.

“They’re getting what they deserve,” Hun snarled inches from Leo’s face. The leader kept a straight face on, trying not to show the pain. Blood was trickling down his arm, but he dared not to portray any sign of weakness. “Once I’m done with you, I’ll move on with them.” Hun pulled back, his finger rubbing the blood off the tip of his blade. “Now tell me, where is the orange turtle?”

Leo didn’t respond, glaring directly back at Hun. The leader of the Purple Dragons chuckled. “Ah, I see. So this is how it will go?”

“AH!” Leo cried out, feeling the blade impale itself into his thigh. He grunted as it retracted, and repeated itself. Multiple stab wounds littering his thighs. The warehouse echoed with the other two screams that rang through the air.

“A-a-h!” Donnie gasped, his body spasming. He was chained to a chair with a metal device on his head. It shocked his body with electricity several times.

“DONNIE!” he could hear Raph screaming from the other room. The red masked turtle banged his fists against the metal room that he was confined it. His chains were still cuffed to him, digging into his wrists.

Raph gazed up noticed heat vents flaring as the room began to boil at high temperature. He could feel his body sweating, as boiling droplets of water trickled from several sprinklers in the ceiling. Several droplets had hit his skin, causing him to yowl as he stepped back, red burn marks appearing onto his skin. Even the metal of his cuffs were heating up at a dangerous rate, feeling like scalding iron. Raphael could feel himself sagging to the floor, his body slowly feeling weaker by every minute.

* * *

**MEANWHILE  
  
**

* * *

“Come on dude, you’ve got to eat.” Mikey sighed, staring at the steaming bowl that was set before him. He was finally released from that hospital and taken back to the lair to recover further. Since he would need to gain more physical strength again.

“Mikey?” The orange masked turtle took the bowl, lifting up the spoon as he began to eat. April sighed in relief as did Casey. April could sense that something was bothering Michelangelo, but she didn’t want to force anything out of him.

“Once you’re done, we can practice in the dojo. Help to gain back that muscle strength,” April said, sparing a glance at Casey.

“Sounds good to me, Red,” Casey Jones grinned. The two human teenagers had decided to stay at the lair overnight, in order to help Mikey.

Mikey continued to take small sips, before finishing. When the others were done, he allowed April and Casey to gently haul him to the dojo. He couldn’t fully walk on his own yet, since his legs still felt wobbly. Though he was slowly recovering, he would still stumble.

The three of them had made it into the dojo as April decided to do a kata. She had been the turtles long enough, including kunoichi training so he understood different fighting styles, and stances.

“Just follow my lead.”

Mikey nodded his head, making sure he had solid footing as both Casey and April released him. His legs wobbled at first, before he was finally standing on his own. He faced April, watching the redhead as he began to slowly perform katas. The freckled turtle took one step, wincing in pain. It felt like sharp needles were pricking his nerves. He tried his best to mimic April only to stumble as he nearly face-planted onto the dojo mat.

If it weren’t for Casey who managed to grasp him just in the nick of time. Mikey clasped his hands tightly around his friend’s arm, using him to pull himself up.

“You all right man?”

“Yeah… yeah… peachy,” Mikey nodded his head.

“Try again.” This time he felt both Casey and April holding on to him. They tried to urge him forward, to walk and take steps at least with his one good leg. The other was already busted and still needed weeks of healing. Plus Mikey’s arms felt sore, they hurt too.

“Extend your arms like this,” April demonstrated. Mikey did so, however, pain sprung through his left arm. It was the one that the doctors said that practically was torn off. Yet, they had managed to stitch it back together.

Although for a moment the dojo had faded, and Mikey’s ears were buzzing. He was back on that rooftop again, reliving the events of that night. His brothers screaming, blood spurting everything followed by pain. Pain was everywhere, exploding it was all he could feel. “No… no… make it stop!”

“Mikey,” he could feel a firm grasp on his shoulders.

“AGH!” Mikey whimpered, tears leaking out from his eyes. “S-stop! It h-hurts!” he rasped. April and Casey stopped, still keeping a hold on the turtle’s shoulders. They relented, allowing Mikey to sink to the floor and laying out his right leg that was still in a cast. The turtle began to break down, clenching his fists tightly. “I can’t!...”

“Mikey?”

“How can I do anything?” Mikey hiccupped, tears streaming by this point. “I can’t do anything! I’m the useless one!”

Casey and April both shared a worried glance, the redhead kneeling down in front of Mikey. “Mikey…”

“I wished Sensei was here…. he’d know what to do… Who knows what is happening with my bros… and yet I can’t do anything!” April frowned sadly at that. It wasn’t easy having Splinter around anymore. But the turtle still need more time to heal. She opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off as Mikey continued. “I don’t understand… why does it have to be me?”

“What are you talking about dude?” Casey questioned, raising his brows in confusion.

Mikey bit his lip tightly, a hesitant look on his face. He took in a deep breath, tears still pooling down his freckled cheeks. “I feel like a failure, it’s all I ever am. I couldn’t save my bros… I’m not good at anything! I can’t lead and direct like Leo, he’s the sensei now. He’s always calm and recollected. I ain’t as smart as Donnie and no way am I as strong as Raph. I can’t focus, I can’t do nothing!... I’m worthless…”

April gasped at this, as Casey Jones remained silent clenching his fist. Did Mikey always feel this way? “That’s not true, Mikey,” April placed a gentle hand onto his right shoulder. “You are no way worthless and your brothers don’t think that way of you. Even though they may not seem to show their appreciation. They love you, Mikey. And if you have one thing that they don’t, is your raw talent and love for this family. You may realize it, but you’re the glue in holding your brothers together.”

“R-really?” Mikey sniffled, gazing up to meet April’s gaze. The girl nodded as did Casey.

“You’re practically the sunshine dude!” Casey said.

“Yeah… I suppose you’re right…” Mikey smiled a little, gazing off to the side.

“Your brothers love you, Mikey,” April shook him gently to refocus his attention back on her. “There is no doubt about that. They’d do anything for you. Now it’s time that you do anything for them. You have to pull through this. You can’t give up.”

For a moment Mikey stared into April’s gaze, before nodding his head. Something ignited in his eyes, a little spark in his baby blue irises. “You’re right, April. Thanks,” he threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly. April smiled, returning the hug as Casey joined in.

“Dude, if I ever hear you talking trash about yourself and calling yourself worthless, I swear I will bring you pizza everyday for the rest of your life.”

Mikey chuckled softly at that, his lips curving into a small smile. “I’d like that, dude.”


	5. Holdin' On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains graphic depictions of gore and torture.

“Ugh, this is the most boring patrol ever!” Raph huffed in irritation. He groaned, as the four brothers were perched on a rooftop gazing over the city. “I just want to bash some heads already!”

“Easy, Raph,” Leo replied, keeping a serious expression on his face. He was kneeling, leaning his arm onto his one knee. The leader lifted up his head. “We need to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.”

Donnie rolled his eyes, shoving his tracker back into his belt. “Maybe Raph’s right, I don’t sense anything occurring tonight. Nothing has been happening for weeks, Leo.”

“Doesn’t matter, we are still ninjas, and need to keep an eye out.”

“Have you forgotten that the Shredder is dead, along with the Foot Clan. We’ve saved the world countless times, and the Kraang are no long a threat anymore. What’s left? Nothing! It’s been like this for weeks!”

Soon enough both Leo and Donnie began to argue, as Raph groaned, joining him. “Enough already!”

Mikey sighed, watching his three older brothers bickering. He couldn’t bother seeing this, he didn’t like seeing his brothers fighting each other. The orange masked turtle glanced around trying to find something that he could do. Then something caught his eye, the door that lead from an attic upon the rooftop that they were currently standing on. The youngest opened the door finding a hose inside.

Unwinding the long hose, Mikey pointed it behind his brothers. “Hey, dudes!” he yelled loudly to distract them, pinpointing their attention on him instead. Mikey threw a shuriken behind him to hit the hose valve, activating it. Water sprayed out, splashing all three of his brothers.

“MIKEY!” The orange clad turtle grinned cheekily, watching as his brothers tried to escape the spurting water as he chased after them, continuing to drench them. He could hear laughter and shrieks.

In one fluid moment, Raph had somehow managed to rip the hose away from Mikey’s grasp as the youngest himself was bombarded with hose water. Mikey shrieked, shielding his face as he giggled. “Gotcha Knucklehead!” Raph taunted, smirking.

The water soon died down as Mikey shook off the droplets from his fingers. His brothers were laughing, grinning from ear to ear. At least, with their nonexistent ears. The orange masked turtle could feel his heart swell. They had stopped fighting, and they were now laughing. It turned out that he always knew how to cheer up his brothers and change the mood into a merry one.

However, that moment didn’t last long. As pain hit Mikey’s arm, something sharp piercing his skin. He yelped loudly, all three of his brothers gathering around him and taking their fighting stances. It was then the four brothers found themselves completely surrounded with criminals, that wore purple bands on their forearms, and their skin were littered with tattoos.

A giant thud sounded behind them, four heads turning to see none other than… Hun, the leader of the Purple Dragons.

Then chaos struck in the matter of seconds. All the men attacked at once as Mikey found himself kicking several, blades nicking his skin as he grunted, twirling his nun-chucks to block the incoming attacks. The sounds of weapons clanged through the air, along with chains rattling. Mikey swung his kusarigama chain, managing to knock some Purple Dragon members off their feet. He grinned in triumph only to let out a blood curling scream. One larger man swung a blade at him, and Mikey felt it. The sharp tip cutting across his left arm.

“MIKEY!” Mikey felt a punch sock him into the back, causing him to stumble back. He blinked hard to regain his footing as he gazed at the arm that the blade had pierced. He nearly gagged at the sight before him. His arm was barely hanging, for the blade had nearly sliced his arm off clean. He could see the pink flesh underneath, blood pooling out as it drenched his entire arm.

Gritting his teeth, Mikey let out a howl. The next thing he knew, his body was slammed against the cement of the rooftop, a searing pain tearing through his shoulder, the sound of bone popping echoing into the cool air. He tried to move, only to feel his right leg being grasped. Kicking with all his might, Mikey then felt another blinding pain. His leg was jerked, forced back further than a leg should be as a loud SNAP resonated around him. This time, Mikey let out another agonized scream.

He saw the flash of purple, Donnie who was rushing over to him. Donnie swung his bo staff, impaling the imposter that had broken his little brother’s leg and dislocated his right shoulder.

“D-Donnie!...” Mikey rasped, lifting up his hand only to gasp in horror. The turtle was surrounded, his bo staff ripped from his hands and snapped in half. It was then that his head was grasped and slammed against the cement. The genius going unconscious from the impact.

Mikey scowled, growling as he forced himself to stand. He breathed heavily, trying to fight the pain. Blood was spurting through the air, he could hear his own two brothers screaming. Tears stung his eyes, blurring his vision. He was going to die….

And then a tight grip clasped around his throat, lifting him up into the air. Mikey could feel himself being choked. He could hear Raph screaming his name. The hothead’s ankle was swollen, the bone sticking out, revealing the flesh underneath. Raph was yelling and snarling to let him go. Donnie’s body laid unconscious, red liquid pooling around his head. Leo’s katanas were forced back, the sound of metal splitting.

He was suffocating, he couldn’t breathe! Pain was everywhere, blinding him. Then it happened. The impact of his head slamming against the rooftop, followed by darkness.

Mikey let out a shrill scream, eyes flying open as he sat up. His heart was pounding inside his plastron, his wild gaze flickering in every direction.

“Mikey!” his door was forced open, revealing both April and Casey. Of course, his two friends had stayed over. They weren’t leaving his side anytime soon.

“I’m o-okay.. I-I’m…” Mikey rasped, trying to calm himself down. Sweat was trickling down his forehead, sticking to his skin.

“You need to calm down, dude.”

“Deep breaths, Mikey.” Mikey did as instructed, mimicking April as he took in deep breaths. His erratic heartbeat began to settle after a minute. “You okay?”

Tears watered in Michelangelo’s eyes. “No…” he replied, hands clenching his bed sheets. “I keep reliving that night…”

“But you’re here,” April touched his hands gently, holding them in attempt to comfort the turtle. “That’s all that matters. And that you will get your brothers back.”

Mikey nodded his head, propping himself up higher. His arms were still a bit shaky, but he forced himself to sit up. He gazed down at the cast of his right leg. “I’m ready. I would like to try again.”

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

“Agh!” Leo grunted, feeling his shell slamming against the cold brick wall. He was forced back inside his prison cell. His legs and arms were bleeding as he winced. Multiple stab wounds covered his entire body. It was then he saw both Donnie and Raph being dragged in.

Donnie was shoved inside his cell as well. The Brainiac’s body convulsing intensely. “D-Donnie!” Leo rasped, hands clenching the bars as he watched in horror. Blood trickled between his fingers, but he didn’t care.

Leftover sparks continued to zap Donatello, as the genius’ eyes rolled back to his head. He started to seize right then and there in his prison cage.

Raph grunted, his body thudding against the floor in front of the cells. Hun lifted his head up, as the hothead didn’t have any strength to lift it. “Now it’s your turn,” Hun smirked.

“Donnie!” Leo reached out desperately between to the bars to place his hand underneath the olive-green turtle’s head, to prevent it from smashing it against the cold floor. Leo didn’t care if his hand was bloody, or if he was staining Donnie’s head with it. After a full minute, Donnie’s body stopped seizing as he laid there unconscious. Leo set his head down gently, immediately checking his wrist for a pulse. Much to his relief, there was one.

“Stop!” Leo pulled back, directing his attention back to Hun who held Raph in his grasp now. “Let him go! Take me again, instead. I don’t care what you do to me, but don’t hurt them.”

Hun began to laugh, a wicked one. “My my my, so the leader would give up everything for his team? Well, too bad. You already got your punishment, now it’s this wretched red one’s turn.” With that, Hun used the same blade that he cut Leo with, penetrating deep wounds into Raph’s arms and legs. He sliced the blade across the hothead’s skin as Raphael yelped, coughing as blood trickled from his lips. The turtle couldn’t even move at all. “Where is the orange one!?” Raph couldn’t respond, nor open his mouth.

“STOP!” Leo roared, slamming his bloody fists against the bars. He watched in horror as Hun continued to beat Raph up, in front of him.

Raph was barely conscious, by the time Hun finished. “Take him to his cell,” the leader ordered. Several guards came by, grasping Raph and throwing the said turtle into his cell. “Now, bring out the purple masked one.”

“NO!” Leo gasped. He watched in horror as the unconscious turtle’s body was dragged out. Raph groaned, laying on his side as he faced ahead. He growled, his body shaking as Hun forced Donnie up. The genius turtle’s head rolled as Hun impaled the blade into his skin.

Donnie shrieked, ripped from his unconsciousness as his eyes flew open, half-lidded and filled with pain. “That’s right!” Hun chuckled, slicing the blade deep across Donnie’s shin and up to his thigh. “Tell me where that other turtle freak is.”

“N-never!” Donnie gasped, his head rolling forward. The turtle shuddered, before Hun pulled back. He kicked him forward, Donnie’s chin slamming across the floor. “Take him back.” It was done, as the purple masked turtle was locked back into his cell.

The gap-toothed turtle shuddered violently, leaning his head back against the wall as his body shook. Hun peered at the three of them, a smirk appearing on his face. He wiped the blood clean off his blade. “So it seems that you’ve all managed to survive day one. And still none of you will tell me where the last turtle is. It seems that it will take longer to break your spirits.” Hun laughed manically, turning away before walking down the hallway.


	6. Determination

It had been weeks, weeks since the incident. Mikey began to heal by progress every day, including his broken right leg. That didn’t stop the nightmares from occurring, he relived them in his dreams.

“MIKEY!”

No, no, no, no… he couldn’t be here again! The sky was dark, the feel of the cool midnight breeze. The heavy scent of blood wafting through the air. He could hear their screams, buzzing into his ears. Horrid screams, screams of terror, screams of pain. And yet, he was screaming too.

Pain had exploded, blood was everywhere. His throat constricted, he could feel his lungs being starved, and suffocating. Mikey could feel himself choking, followed by the crushing impact. Darkness overcame him, and light exploded into his eyes at the same time.

Mikey inhaled deeply, his eyes watering as he found himself back in his room. Another nightmare, of course he did. He would often dream of himself finding his brothers, but they were dead. Clenching his fist, Mikey pushed himself up as he nabbed his orange bandana. Tying it around his face, Mikey gazed at himself in his little mirror by his bedside. Come on, he could do this.

The turtle walked out from his room, dragging his casted leg along as he made his way into the kitchen to begin making breakfast. His arms were feeling better, they weren’t so sore anymore. He felt completely normal, except for the cast. But April had said after weeks that his broken leg should be healed. It no longer hurt, and perhaps today would be the day that this cast could come off.

Finishing the eggs, Mikey smiled as he placed out several plates. April and Casey entered the kitchen, digging in as Mikey joined them.

“So, you ready for that thing to come off?” Casey questioned, pointing to the cast on Mikey’s right leg. He set down his fork as April thanked the turtle for the delicious breakfast. Mikey’s cooking was certainly a luxury.

“Heck yeah! I’m ready to let this baby go!” Mikey grinned excitedly. April nodded her head, pushing her plate aside. “Why don’t the two of you go in the dojo. I’ll put your dishes away.”

“Sure thing, Red.” Mikey let himself slip off his stool, allowing Casey to sling an arm around him as he guided him into the dojo. The redhead set the three dirty plates into the sink, before turning around to exit the kitchen.

Casey gently lowered Mikey to the dojo mat, the turtle laying out his cast along with his one good leg. April entered the dojo the two of them. kneeling down as they accessed Mikey’s leg. April closed her eyes, placing a hand onto the cast as she used her psychic powers in order to get a clear image of his leg underneath, including the bone. She need to see whether or not the bone had fully healed.

“What’s the update, Red?”

April opened her eyes, smiling softly. “The bone has completely healed. I sense not a single crack from his recent fissure.”

“Aww yeah!” Mikey cheered, grinning cheekily.

“Finally,” Casey sighed in relief.

“Okay, we need to gently pry his cast off,” April instructed. The two teens, placing their hands at the top began to unwrap the splint. Mikey gazed down, watching as the cast was removed. His leg was now revealed, the skin new and wet from being not exposed.

“How does it feel?” April inquired, gazing at Mikey. The orange clad turtle moved it, bending it up as he slowly stood. Casey and April both watched cautiously as Mikey stumbled a bit.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” the turtle repeated, leaning weight onto his right leg. He slowly relaxed before twisting around and moving a bit. “Feels good as new!”

“You gotta soak it a bit in warm water for twenty minutes,” Casey said, watching as Mikey continued to bend both legs, stretching himself. “Helps the skin on your leg.”

“Wow,” April placed both hands onto her hips. “Didn’t know you knew that much, Jones.”

“Trust me, I’ve broken enough bones to know.” The black-haired boy turned towards the turtle. “Come on.” Mikey obliged as the three of them entered his bathroom. April turned on the knob, plugging the drain to allow the tub to fill with warm water. Once full, Mikey allowed himself to slip him, soaking both legs, though he really only needed to soak his right one.

Mikey leaned back, closing his eyes as Casey and April sat down, leaning their backs against the bathroom wall.

“We should talk about our plan,” April broke the silence. “You know, to rescue your brothers, Mikey.” Mikey opened his eyes, turning his head to gaze at the two.

“So we know that the Purple Dragons kidnapped them,” Casey replied. “Saw them drag your brothers away.”

“And like you know, we could only manage to grab you Mikey,” April said. “The others were gone before we knew it.”

“If it was the Purple Dragons, we gotta figure out where they would’ve taken your brothers. Probably their new lair, since their old one was discovered.”

“Chinatown,” Mikey splashed his hand into the water. “That’s where the Purple Dragons were from, and their old lair. The first time we encountered them at Murakami’s noodle shop. Mmmmm, his pizza calzones are the best,” Mikey drawled, drooling at the thought.

“Murakami?” Casey raised a brow. “Isn’t that the blind guy?”

“Yeah, that’s him,” Mikey nodded his head. “Maybe we should ask him.”

“Do you realize how crazy that sounds?” Casey gawked. “Asking a blind man where the Purple Dragon’s new lair resides?”

“Actually, maybe Mikey’s right,” April piped up. “That blind man may know more than people expect.”

“Great, so we gear up and head to Murakami’s? Ask him and search the city?”

“It’s an awesome plan, Casey,” Mikey grinned, pushing himself out from the tub. Twenty minutes had already passed by. “And I will do anything it takes to rescue my brothers.”

“Dry his leg with a towel, gently and don’t rub too hard,” Casey said, helping Mikey out from the tub. April grasped a soft towel, gently drying off the turtle’s right leg. Once dried, she drained the tub of water as she turned to face Mikey.

“We start tomorrow,” April said, walking out from the bathroom as Casey and Mikey followed. “You ready to do some training with that leg?” Mikey nodded his head, following April and Casey back into the dojo.

The turtle clenched his fist tightly. Tomorrow was the day. He was going to rescue his bros.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

“You guys okay?” Leo questioned, gazing at his two brothers in their prison cells. There were bowls in their cages, filled with rice and sometimes scraps of meat. It wasn’t much, but that was all they were fed for several weeks. Sometimes Hun would come out and torture them, before leaving them completely alone for several days. Guards would bring them bowls of meat and rice, including rice kernels, and bowls of water.

It was clear that Hun still wanted to keep them barely alive, still on his pursuit to capture the last turtle.

“Y-yeah…” Donnie winced, gazing at the fresh deep flash wound on his other thigh. His old cut still remained on his other leg, and his head still hurt. He used his purple bandana and wrist wraps to try to bandage his wounds as much as he possibly could. He helped Raph and Leo, through the bars of the cage to do the same for their cuts. Yet, whenever they heard the sounds of footsteps the three of them would take off their wrappings and bandanas, putting them into their original places. Leo suggested that they do this, so that Hun wouldn’t think about ripping their wrappings and bandanas to shreds. “Do you think that Mikey is okay?”

“He has to be, he has to,” Raph replied, leaning his cheek against the bars of his prison cell.

“I’m sure he will find us,” Leo closed his eyes. “We have to trust him.” The other two nodded their heads. Donnie shivered, rubbing his arms as he leaned his shell against the wall.

“He better hurry, I don’t know how much longer we can survive this.”


	7. Sedulous Rescue

**THE NEXT MORNING**

* * *

* * *

Mikey woke with a start. Surprisingly he didn’t have any nightmares this time. The turtle was up in a flash, and quickly eating breakfast along with Casey and April. Yesterday was a good time to stretch out the muscles in his right leg. He could still regain more muscle strength in his right leg, but the turtle was anxious. He couldn’t wait any longer, he needed to find his brothers.

The three of them ate their breakfast meal in silence, before heading to the dojo to nab all their supplies and weapons that they’d need. Mikey twirled his nun-chucks before putting them back into his holsters. He grasped a kunai and several shurikens. These would probably come in handy. Mikey clenched his fists tightly, a look of determination on his face. “Let’s do this! Let’s go save my brothers! BOOYAKASHA!”

The three of them left the lair, heading toward the direction of Chinatown. “Here it is!” Mikey grinned, as he was perched on a rooftop, gazing down at Murakami’s restaurant. April and Casey followed behind as he jumped down, entering the building. Luckily enough, the man was there, chopping up vegetables on a wooden platter.

“Murakami-san!” The blind man turned at the sound of his name, grinning widely.

“Michelangelo?” Mikey walked up to him reaching an arm over the counter to half hug the blind man.

“It’s good to see you too,” April replied.

“Long time no see, man,” Casey added.

“April and Casey?” the man questioned, putting down his knife that he was using to chop up a bale of parsley. “So you’ve come for some pizza calzones?” he turned around to place a bowl of calzones in front of them.

“Actually, we’re only here to ask you something. It’s important,” April shared a glance with Casey.

“My brothers,” Mikey leaned against the counter, fighting the urge to not shove a calzone into his mouth. “They got taken by the Purple Dragons, and we need to know if you heard anything about where they might’ve taken them.”

“You know…” Murakami mused, leaning closer toward Mikey. The turtle blinked as Murakami held out a finger. “I do recall hearing rumors about a man named Fong, heading west from here. I thought I heard fighting two days ago, and I decided to follow the voices. They were Purple Dragon members, muttering something about how they still couldn’t find the orange masked turtle.”

Mikey’s eyes widened at this, feeling April and Casey tense beside him. The blind man continued, clearing his throat. “So I decided to hang back and eavesdrop on them, following their footsteps from a safe distance based upon the loudness of the noises they were making. Fong said that they needed to return, to tell Hun that they had no success. I followed them as best as I could. They headed west from Main Street, down Park Lane I know that place because I recognized the feeling of the brick of the buildings. And then they headed into this alleyway and I didn’t hear anything else from them.”

“Thank you, Murakami-san,” Mikey leaned off his counter, facing toward the door. “Let’s go!” Mikey couldn’t resist snatching a calzone from the plate as he stormed out the restaurant with April and Casey in tow. The turtle climbed the rooftop, following the instructions that Murakami gave, heading west on Main Street, and turning to Lane Street as April pointed ahead. The three of them were jumping across buildings, until they headed south toward an alleyway. The buildings seemed to be rundown and torn.

The orange clad turtle leapt down, making sure that coast was clear. He entered the alleyway coming toward a building with a broken door. April and Casey followed quietly as Mikey snuck in. The freckled terrapin walked down the tunnel toward the other door, before opening it. Upon stepping out the three of them found themselves in another street.

“Look!” April pointed head, toward a large and spacious building. It was rundown, but the doors were made of black metal, and the windows sealed completely. The redhead closed her eyes, allowing her powers to manifest before gasping. “They’re in there! I sense them!”

“Then it’s time that Hun faces my hot nun-chuck fury,” Mikey’s eyes narrowed, turning completely white into full ninja mode. “He’ll learn that he messed with the wrong turtle.” With that, Mikey rushed up toward the warehouse. He gazed around, pulling out his nun-chucks as April used her psychic powers to force the metal doors open. Once it was ajar, the turtle forced it open wider, sneaking inside as he went into full ninja stealth mode.

* * *

**MEANWHILE WITH THE OTHERS**

* * *

Raph hacked, sweat dotting his forehead. “Raph?” The hothead felt a hand touching his arm through the bars that separated him between his two brothers. He lifted his head, noticing Donnie giving him a worried look. “You look sick.”

“Ya think?” the emerald clad turtle retorted, heaving in a deep breath. “I hate that hot chamber. It’s the most horrible feeling ever. The heat is too much, and it feels like my body is failing me. My head feels like its on fire.” Donnie pulled his hand back, letting out a sigh.

“Here, this is the last of my water, drink it,” he scooted the bowl toward Raph’s cell.

“Are you kidding?” Raph lifted his head. “That’s the only water you have left, Brainiac.”

“I know, but you need it more than me.” Raph sighed, before taking the bowl and sipping whatever water left remained. “Ugh… I’m starving. And I’m tired of this crap that they keep feeding us,” he motioned toward the empty bowls of what used to be half full of scraps of meat and rice kernels.

“We certainly aren’t getting proper nutrition that our bodies need,” Donnie muttered, leaning his shoulder against the cold bars of the cage. Leo remained silent, sitting in a meditative position.

“Bruh, how can you meditate while in a horrible situation like this?” Raph growled, gazing at Leo.

“I’m trying to sense Mikey’s aura,” Leo replied. “I’ve been trying to connect to his soul several times. But none of them have been successful. All I end up seeing is that dreadful night, almost as if I was seeing it through Mikey’s eyes.”

“So… is he… you know… dead?” Donnie dared to ask. Silence befell them, before Leo opened his eyes.

“No,” Leo immediately stood up as if alarmed. “Because I suddenly sense his presence.”

“What?” Donnie baffled, shocked.

“I swear if Hun did anything to him-” Raph began to growl only to shut his mouth as the sound of a door opening echoed down the hall. A guard walked forward, smirking as he held some sort of white stick-like device.

“Fong,” Donnie gasped.

“So you recognize me huh?” the said man held up the mysterious device. “So it seems that my master is currently having his mealtime. And there still hasn’t been any success in retrieving the last turtle. It seems like I have nothing else to do, and perhaps I could follow my master’s example. By punishing you three.” He jabbed the white device between the bars of Donnie’s car as electricity sparked everywhere, shocking his body. The purple masked turtle howled, as Fong moved to do the same to Raph and Leo. He watched gleefully as the electricity continued to spazz them, due to the metal bars, strengthening the sparks.

When the electricity died down, the three of them were left shuddering on the cold floor of their cells, unable to move. Fong laughed bitterly, only to suddenly let out a choking noise. A chain wrapped around his throat as he forced backwards, his body dragging against the floor. He struggled against it, only to see a flash of orange with white eyes glowing in the darkness before his head was smashed against the brick wall.

“W-what… the shell?” Raph rasped, barely managing to lift his head. Donnie rolled onto his side, grunting as leftover sparks radiated off his body. Leo managed to lift himself to his knees, hands clenching around the bars. The leader fought through the stinging pain, his wounds were a little burnt, considering how the electricity reacted to the open flesh. The three of them could see glowing white eyes in the darkness, before neared closer, stepping out from the shadows.

“M-Mikey?” Leo gasped, they could recognize him anywhere.

“Hey, dudes,” Mikey grinned widely, only to frown once he caught a glimpse of the terrible conditions that his brothers were in. Grunting noises could be heard behind him as purple dragon members began storming the hallway. Luckily, April and Casey were there too, fending them off and fighting against the gangsters.

“You’re actually here!...” Donnie could feel tears welding up in his eyes. “And alive!”

“Not for long.” Mikey froze, dread drilling up his shell. He growled, pulling out his nun-chuck and prodded out the blade. Hun stepped out from the shadow. The leader must’ve found a secret entrance into the dungeon. “So I see that you’ve come to rescue your pathetic brothers.”

“You did this!?” Mikey’s eyes narrowed dangerously, a snarl escaping his lips. “You tortured my brothers!”

“They deserved to be punished,” Hun smirked, pulling out a blade from his side. At that statement, Mikey’s eyes turned into white slits. The turtle lunged at Hun, knocking the man back.

Hun gasped, caught off guard as his blade was knocked out of his grasp. “First you nearly kill me and then my brothers!?” the leader received a blow directly in the face. He grunted, kneeing Mikey into the plastron as the turtle stumbled back.

“Mikey!” He could hear his brothers screaming as Hun slammed him against the floor, hands squeezing his throat. The turtle kicked and thrashed underneath his opponent, trying to pry off the hands on his throat. Mikey let out a scream, before using his foot to grasp one of his nun-chucks. The chuck was held between his toes as he whacked it against Hun’s head. “Face my hot nun chuck fury!”

“AGH!” Hun grunted, pulling back as he released Mikey, a trail of blood leaking from the side of his head. The nun-chuck had smacked him that hard. “You fool! You will pay for that!” He grasped his blade just as Mikey moved in a flash.

The youngest was determined, a serious expression plastered on his face. He was focused and recollected, dodging Hun’s move with ease. This only infuriated the leader further as he swung his blade. Unfortunately, it sliced across Mikey’s cheek, creating a deep cut. “HA!” Hun hollered, only to find himself gagging in the next moment. Mikey swung his kusarigama chain, wrapping it around Hun’s neck as he tightened it, practically choking the man.

April and Casey had finished off with the other Purple Dragon members as Hun fell to his knees. Mikey growled, using the blade of his kunai to stab Hun in the side, tightening the chains around his neck. “You will pay for messing with my bros!” In one fluid moment, Mikey twisted the chains as a loud snap resonated into the air. Hun’s head bent forward, blood spilling out from his mouth as Mikey unraveled the chains from his throat.

Hun’s body fell with a thud against the cold floor, his neck snapped and broken. April and Casey stood there, mouths agape in sheer shock. The same went for his brothers. Mikey shook off the blood from his chains, before his eyes returned back to normal. “Dudes! Are you okay?” he leaned close to their prison cells. “Don’t worry! I’ll free you!” he turned to catch the keys that Casey threw at him. The two teens walking to stand behind him.

Mikey turned the locks, unlocking all three of the cells. April went into Donnie’s cell, gently hauling the purple masked turtle up. Casey did Raph and Mikey wrapped an arm around Leo.

“You did it… little brother…” Leo rasped, smiling weakly as he leaned against Mikey. The three of them gently guided the wounded turtles out from the warehouse, and down the alleyway toward the nearest manhole cover.  
  


“Just hold on, dudes. We’re almost there!” Mikey tightened his grip around Leo. The worried turtle gazed at all three of his brothers. “You’re safe now.” With that, Mikey hurried in a frenzy, with April and Casey back to the lair.


	8. Savior Angel

Leo groaned as he felt his shell hitting the soft mattress. April and Casey had managed to pull out cots in the lab. Leonardo could feel Michelangelo’s gaze on him, eying the marks and wounds that covered the length of his body. Something flashed across Mikey’s baby blue irises, something that even left the eldest a bit nervous. An angry Mikey was something that you didn’t want to see.

“Aw, Mikey’s angry,” Raph spoke only go into a hacking fit.

“Easy, Raph,” Casey pushed the hothead back against his cot.

“I think you’re running a high fever,” April said, feeling Raphael’s forehead.

“What did he do you, dudes?” Mikey questioned, gritting his teeth. He now had a worried expression as he gazed at all three of them. All three of his brothers had puncture wounds, slashes and cuts, though Leo had the most. The eldest seemed pale, like he had lost a significant amount of blood.

Raph was excessively sweating, looking delirious and sick. Donnie on the other hand, continue to shake and quiver violently.

“Hun, he tortured us…” Leo rasped, watching as Mikey took some bandages and antiseptics. “Ah! Careful, Mikey,” he grunted when the orange masked turtle began to clean his wounds. Mikey had been patched up by his own brothers before that he knew the procedure of first aid. He wrapped up Leonardo’s wounds with bandages, and gently took off his blue bandana seeing that it was stained.

“Dude, you look like a mummy, Leo,” Mikey stated. Leo gazed at his little brother before letting out a soft laugh. Mikey grinned at that, happy to see that he could at least bring a small smile to Leo’s face. “How you doing, D?” he pinpointed his attention to the genius turtle, walking over to his bedside. He took the bandages and alcohol swabs, giving Donnie the same treatment.

“Ah,” Donnie winced. “These punctures are deep…” Mikey frowned sadly, wrapping up the olive-green turtle’s wounds.

“You don’t look too good bro, you’re shaking pretty bad,” Mikey took notice of the turtle’s trembling body.

“It’s perhaps the aftermath of that shock torture,” Donnie winced, squeezing an eye shut. “My body won’t stop shaking…”

“Don’t worry, D. You’ll be better in no time!” Mikey grinned, turning around to take the blanket that April handed him. He wrapped it around his brother, Donnie’s hands clenching around the edges tightly. “And I’ll feed you all my famous pizza noodle soup.”

“For once in my life…” Raph grunted, leaning his head to the side so he could gaze at the orange clad turtle. “I want Mikey’s pizza noodle soup…”

“Hey, it’s not bad, trust me dudes,” Mikey replied, placing his hands onto his hips. “You guys look starving, so Dr. Cookenstein will be right out!” With that, Mikey made a beeline for the kitchen. It was hard for him to see his brothers in such horrible conditions, and the way that they looked thinned. They were probably starved, but that didn’t matter. Mikey was feeding them, and they were going to love it.

“Just relax, Donnie,” April whispered. “You need to relax your mind.” The genius turtle nodded his head shakily.

“So what happened to you?” Casey asked Raph, noticing the visible sweat trickling down the emerald green turtle’s skin. He frowned, turning around to find a cloth and dipped it in cool water.

“Was put in a heat chamber,” Raph coughed, a dry one. Mikey had entered the lab holding a giant steaming pot with bowls. He set it onto the lab table, scooping up a portion to pour into each bowl.

Mikey took the bowls to each of his brothers, awaiting their reactions as they gently took a sip. April had to hold Donnie’s bowl out for him since he was a tad bit too shaky. Mikey did the same for Raph, since the hothead looked defeated. Leo was able to hold his bowl gently, keeping it on his thigh as he took sips.

“Here you go, Raphie,” Mikey took out a spoonful from the bowl, pressing it at Raphael’s mouth. The hothead opened his mouth, tasting the soup. Mikey gazed at him, waiting for his reaction.

“W-wow…” Raph coughed, reaching out a hand toward the bowl. “That is.. the best thing I’ve ever tasted…”

“Wow, Mikey, this is delicious,” Leo stated.

“Makes me feel all warm and tingly inside,” Donnie added.

“I told ya dudes that you’d love it,” Mikey smirked, allowing Raph to hold his bowl as he took more sips. Mikey allowed himself to relax a bit, as April and Casey went to fetch some glasses of water. It was important his brothers get the nutrients that they need. They were famished and dehydrated.

Mikey removed the cloth from Raph’s forehead, wetting it once more and replacing it back onto the turtle. Raph closed his eyes, once he had finished his soup, allowing himself to sink into the covers. Mikey sighed softly as Donnie was immediately passed out, as well as Leo. They were exhausted, and the youngest couldn’t blame them. He was just glad that they were finally home, and were going to be okay.

He turned around, as April grasped his arm gently. “We’ll need to give Leo a blood transfusion, do you mind?” Mikey shivered, as much as he hated needles, but this was essential. The youngest would do anything for his brothers. The terrapin nodded his head, letting April guide him to a guide to begin the procedure.

Once it was over, and the bag of blood was connected to an IV that went into Leo’s arm, the leader’s paleness slowly began to dissipate. Leo’s skin began to return to its normal color. With that, all three of them were out cold. Mikey brought up a chair in between the three of them, leaning against the back of it with his plastron. He folded his arms onto the top of the chair’s headrest, leaning his chin against his arm.

Baby blue eyes continued to watch his three older brothers’ sleeping forms, before he too drifted off into sleep.

The next few days went the same, with treating his brothers. Raph’s fever slowly died down and he stopped sweating and became less sickly. Donnie’s body still quivered intensely, but April would continue to massage him to try to calm him down. As for Leo, the leader laid there resting. Mikey had taken all of his brothers’ bandanas and washed them, freeing them from the dark stains of blood before returning them to their respective owners. The clean bandanas made his brothers look more livelier. It was the same for a while, they were fed soup, until they could managed to eat solid food. Day by day, they continued to regain strength.

Mikey would always joke around, trying to lift his brothers moods. Needless to say, it ended up being successful. The youngest liked seeing his brothers smile, he couldn’t bare to see them depressed or defeated.

And once several weeks had passed their injuries began to heal completely, where they didn’t need to have their bandages on anymore.

The four of them were in the TV pit, with April and Casey sitting in the background. The brothers were seated together, watching a show together.

“Can’t believe that this little guy here saved our shells,” Leo grinned, wrapping an arm around Mikey’s shoulders.

“Who would’ve thought?” Raph chuckled. Donnie rubbed Mikey’s head, as the youngest blushed in embarrassment at the attention. He spared a quick glance behind him at both April and Casey. April nodded her head at him, giving the turtle the message. Mikey turned back to face his brothers, taking in a deep breath. He could hear April’s thoughts buzzing into his own.

_Tell them, Mikey._

“Mikey? You okay?” he blinked to find his three brothers gazing at him with confusion.

“You went quiet there for a second,” Leo said. “Which is unlike you.”

“Yeah, what’s buggin’ ya?” Mikey met Raph’s gaze.

“Well, there’s something I need you tell you bros,” Mikey took in a deep breath. “Or rather something I need to confess.” When his brothers didn’t reply, Mikey took it as cue to continue on. “It’s just… sometimes…. I feel like that I have purpose on this team. Leo is the leader, Raph is tough and Donnie is the smart one. And then there’s me, who can’t do anything.”

“Mikey-“ Donnie started.

“Just let me finish,” Mikey interrupted him. He cleared his throat. “And I kept questioning why it had to be me, to save your shells. I wasn’t good for anything, and I always screw things up and mess everything up,” Mikey gazed down at his hands, clenching them before opening his palms. “Sometimes what you’ve said to me before, hit me hard. Where none of you wanted me around, and it hurt. You all think I’m stupid and can’t do anything right. But… April told me that you guys would be devastated without me. That I am the glue in this family,” Mikey dared to lift his gaze.

He suddenly felt three pairs of arms wrapping around his shell, tugging him close into a tight group embrace. Mikey’s breath hitched, as tears stung his eyes. “We’re sorry if we ever hurt you like that, little brother.”

“April is right,” Leo advised, smiling. “Remind me to thank her later. You are the glue in this family, Mikey. You are the sunshine.”

“And if you ever think that you’re useless again, I’ll pound you,” Raph threatened, giving Mikey a noogie. The youngest laughed, giggling.

“We’re glad you saved us,” Donnie sighed softly, smiling genuinely. “You can do anything, Mikey. Anything that you put your mind to,” Donnie tapped the freckled turtle’s head fondly. “And heart,” he tapped Mikey’s plastron. “You’re the best little brother that I could ever have.”

“Same,” Raph grinned, giving Mikey a gentle squeeze.

“Thank you, Ototo,” Leo rubbed Mikey’s head affectionately, the freckled terrapin closing his eyes. “What could we do without you?” He patted Mikey’s shoulder gently.

“Without me, you’d all be toast!” Mikey squeaked suddenly when he felt Leo tickling the back of his neck. “Hey! That tickles! A-hahaha!” The three brothers smirked as Mikey began to squirm. He felt Raph tickling his feet and Donnie his knees, being careful of his right one. Since Mikey did tell them of the injuries he had suffered that night. But he was better than ever now.

Who would’ve thought that lil Mikey could save the day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I hope you enjoyed reading this story! :)


End file.
